


赫海 不小心撞破哥哥們的秘密怎麼辦

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	赫海 不小心撞破哥哥們的秘密怎麼辦

現實向AU/ABO/SMUT/OCC 微83line預警  
迷迭麝香Alpha李赫宰X油桃花蜂蜜Omega李東海

 

李東海曾經想過，他究竟是因為喜歡李赫宰這個人呢，還是只是喜歡他訊息素的味道。  
畢竟他分化之後第一個聞到的Aloha味道就是李赫宰的薄荷麝香味道。也許他只是雛鳥情節？  
於是他做了個決定，他要去跟他認識的Alpha們好好的培養感情。

他決定先去找金希澈。

金希澈真的是Alpha的傳奇，標準Omega的外表卻是真真實實的Alpha。只是他哥真的慘，每一任情人都交往不到三個月，不過也是，哪個Omega會喜歡長得比自己好看比自己更像Omega的Alpha呢，他哥不要說標記了，連暫時說標記都沒做過。他到了金希澈的家門，沒有通知金希澈一聲便直接按了密碼開了門，只是還沒進門，李東海便愣住了。

 

...充滿侵略性的黑莓月桂葉味道佈滿了整個屋子，Alpha強烈的味道讓他不禁軟腿

 

他聽見金希澈的臥室傳來了兩道不同的聲音，高亢的呻吟聲與止不住的喘息聲。

他哥終於破處了，他真替他哥欣慰

他決定等一下一定要發在群裡讓大家開心，畢竟對於金希澈的戀愛長度不是只有金希澈的朋友們開賭，在成員間也是重大博弈事件。

身為金希澈的好弟弟，他決定把門關上不打擾他哥的第一次，就在門完全關上的前一刻，他聽見了從裡邊傳出金希澈的話

‘特兒的這裡吸的我好舒服’

他瞪大了眼睛  
...難怪他覺得金希澈今天的味道好像跟平常有點不一樣，原來是混合了朴正洙的奶香味

這好像已經不能開賭局了。大概是賭了就會被金希澈獵殺的程度，雖然他全身而退的技能是滿等也不代表他想死。

但他親愛的正洙哥這麼多年來只用抑制劑，當初還跟自己說他們雖然是Omega但是他們要有矜持，不可以隨便跟別人做愛，要好好保護自己。結果哥居然就這樣被金希澈這隻狼(劃掉)，就這樣被希澈哥吃掉了嗚嗚嗚，此刻李東海比起自己的煩惱現在更多了個新的苦惱

 

...一次撞破兩個哥哥秘密怎麼辦，在線求解QAQ

 

當然不會有人回答他，於是他決定先回去找他的萬能小幫手求解。

他按了那人家的密碼，關門後隨意脫了鞋跑進客廳，對著坐在沙發上的那人ㄧ笑，在他開口之前跳上了沙發坐在他的腿上 

‘赫～’  
‘小老虎剛剛去哪裡玩了啊怎麼這個亢奮’ 李赫宰揉著李東海的屁股，在上面打了一下  
‘嗚嗯、本來想去找希澈哥玩’  
‘噢？’ 李赫宰突然地加大了手的力度  
‘不要摸啦’ 李東海推了李赫宰的胸口讓他停手  
‘然後呢’  
‘希澈哥居然跟特哥在、嗯啊’  
‘難怪你的下面流水流成這樣’ 李東海一個低頭才發現他的褲子不知道什麼時候被丟在地上，李赫宰的手指正在裡頭有頻率地抽插著

‘嗯啊、不要啊..停下來..’ 李東海想離開李赫宰，但是快感以及李赫宰釋放的訊息素讓他無法離開眼前的Alpha

即便他們並沒有標記，李赫宰也不是他的Alpha

‘東嘿身體都準備好了不是嗎’ 李赫宰拔出手指，前列腺液在指尖上閃閃發光，李赫宰把手指放到了李東海臉前 ‘東嘿啊，舔舔它’ 李東海張開了嘴伸出了舌頭舔著李赫宰的手指 ‘乖孩子’  
‘嗚恩、赫..’ 李東海的口水沿著李赫宰的指尖流了下來，他抽出了手指，低下頭伸出舌頭，兩人的舌頭交舞在一起，迷迭麝香的味道與油桃花蜂蜜交融在一起飄散在整間房子裡，因為眼前的人李東海的身體更加濕熱，下穴不斷的收縮著欲求不滿的想要更多  
‘進來..想要赫啊..’  
‘東嘿想要的話，自己來啊’ 李赫宰的背往沙發一靠  
‘你這個壞傢伙’ 李東海瞪了李赫宰一眼連忙拉下李赫宰褲子

扯下內褲的瞬間Alpha碩大而炙熱的肉棒就這麼出現在眼前，李東海覺得自己的理智就快被身體的本能給吞噬，飢渴的肉穴不斷的收縮著，他挺起腰，一手壓在李赫宰胸前一手握著李赫宰的陰莖，慢慢的坐了下去

‘嗷嗚..’ 在他把李赫宰的肉棒全吃進體內的瞬間，李赫宰向上一頂，讓他因滿足而叫了出來  
‘赫，動一動啊嘛..’ 李東海摟上了李赫宰的脖子，在他的耳邊輕聲的說著，他聽見了李赫宰的笑聲，然後沈淪於李赫宰給的快感之中

‘嗯嗚’ 李東海在他迎來高潮的瞬間，突然想起了他最初的目的，如果被臨時標記的話他身上會有一段時間都有李赫宰的味道，那他就不能執行他的計畫了，於是他推了推還在他體內抽動的李赫宰，然而高潮過後的李東海的臉讓李赫宰情不自禁的加快速度

‘不准射進去不准咬粒線體’ 李東海看起來像是一隻饜足而舔著自己毛皮的小老虎，李赫宰搖搖頭失笑  
‘東嘿的意思是不准我臨時標記吧’  
‘嗯、嗯哈’  
‘為什麼’ 李東海只是撇著嘴看著他沒有說話  
‘說呀’ 李東海還是沒有回答，他知道如果他說了眼前這個人一定會臨時標記他，一個生氣搞不好直接標記他

可是他們只是炮友，沒有愛的標記對李東海來說只是枷鎖，他想著想著眼淚就掉下來了

‘好了好了，不說就算了..你別哭啊，我答應你啦小笨蛋’ 李赫宰用手擦了擦李東海的淚水  
‘乖，張嘴把舌頭伸出來’ 他乖乖的伸出舌頭，李赫宰也伸出了舌頭，兩個人開始激烈的舔吻著彼此

 

結果最後李東海還是沒有得到撞破哥哥們秘密的解答。  
至於李赫宰在不久的以後知道了李東海說不准臨時標記的原因，並且效仿李東海行為讓李東海又氣又哭又鬧，不過那都是以後的事情了。


End file.
